With the display devices on the market today that utilize organic light-emitting diodes (OLED), the displayed image can be diagnosed by reading out the graphics memory. This means that it can be recognized as an error if the image data of an image, which are transmitted via a data line to the display device, were not stored properly in the memory. Errors can be diagnosed by comparing the image content that was transmitted with the image content that is read out, and appropriate measures can be initiated. This would not be detected, however, with an error display caused by the design of the OLED driver in the region between the graphics memory and the OLED screen.